LIFE GOES ON
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Language alert Stephanie has been married to Joe for 5 years but Ranger comes to his senses and helps Stephanie to get a divorce. Death of Character


By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Morelli. But you know me as Stephanie Plum. I married Joe Morelli after Ranger told me to go back to Joe. Joe and I have been married for five years and we don't have any children yet. Mainly because there isn't enough trust in our relationship to bring an innocent child into this situation. Joe doesn't know I am on implantable birth control good for 3 years. I am almost at the end of that time.

You see Joe has not stopped his cheating ways. I know of at least 10 women he has slept with. Why do I stay? That is a good question but it boils down to Ranger did not want me so I took the only other option I had.

Can you imagine how useless I feel. I was in love with Ranger and have never stopped! What I thought was love for Joe turned out to be lust. When you compare Ranger's prowess and Joe's. You will find out Joe's prowess is so far lacking but yet I made that choice to soothe my wounded ego. Except I miss Ranger's form of loving me.

Ranger in the meantime has been seen in town with a slue of eligible women. At least his bed has not been empty. But he is rarely seen with the same woman twice so guess either they don't satisfy or he still has a commitment phobia. Probably the later.

So what have I done with my life? I am a police dispatcher for 911.

Yeah, I know his arrogance has grown since we got married. Just because he thinks he beat the great Manoso and he thinks he is invincible and that includes thinking his package, as Grandma Mazur used to say, was the 8th Wonder of the World. Sorry Joe, it would not even qualify for the First Wonder.

What Joe also does not know is I am studying to be a private investigator. I can do this work from the house. Joe doesn't let me leave the house unless he is with me. Like he is protecting his property and making sure the people of Trenton see me as his property. Yes, he takes me to work and picks me up. Afraid I will skip town, Joe?

You want to know how I stand this kind of life? You see you can only knock me so far down before I can't take it any more. That is the point where I am at right now.

This life is not worth calling it a life. Every day when I go to work Joe makes me feel like I am a failure for even having a job. But the job is the only thing that keeps me sane. Plus I feel like I am worth something by helping others. But it also helps keep me abreast of what is happening in Trenton.

Today is my day off and I have plans to go to lunch with Mary Lou, my best friend since grade school. We will not be going to Shorty's or Pino's as that is where most of the cops go to each lunch. So I chose Pat's Diner on Broad Street. Mary Lou still doesn't know this is where I first met Ranger.

So you are thinking I am still hung up on that Cuban Sex God. Don't deprive me of my good memories. I still miss him every day.

Mary Lou picked me up because Joe doesn't allow me to have a car because of my incidents when I was a bounty hunter.

We went to Pat's and they sat us at the table that Ranger and I used. I will remember that day until my dying day.

We sat down and placed our orders.

"Why did you want to meet me today?"

"Mary Lou, I need to go to Newark to the doctor's office without Joe finding out."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. Just at the end of the implantable birth control cycle. I need to find out what I can do now."

"Steph. Find a doctor around here."

"Can't Mary Lou. Joe would find out I am on birth control."

"So you have deliberately kept that a secret from him."

"Mary Lou. I don't ever want to have a child with Joe. You have no idea what kind of man he truly is. An innocent child doesn't need him for a father."

"Why don't you leave then?"

"I can't. No where to go, very little money, no car and he would find me."

"How did it get this bad without you telling me?  
"I couldn't put you in danger if Joe found out."

"Has he been physical with you?"

"Many times. He always hits me where the bruises won't show."

"What has Ranger said about him hitting you?"

"I haven't talked to Ranger since Joe and I married. Joe won't allow it. Besides it is not his problem to solve."

"Ranger would kill him if he knew."

"That is another reason not to tell anyone. Ranger does not deserve to go prison for something that he can't stop."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I want to call for an appointment and since Joe won't let me have a car I need you to take me to the appointment and tell no one where or why you have to go."

"Alright. But Steph. I think you need some counseling about this problem."

"Yeah right! So everyone in town would know that Joe is less than what they think he is. He really would kill me, literally."

"Then let me know when you make the appointment. I will take you."

"Thank you, Mary Lou. I will give you gas money."

"Steph, please be careful."

"I am trying to."

We paid and left the Diner. Mary Lou never even noticed that I kept touching the chair I was sitting in. It is the chair Ranger sat in. I still love that man so much. But life goes on. He doesn't want me so I have to learn to live without him. Not sure how I will ever do that but I have to try. Time is not the answer since I have been married to Joe for 5 years and not a day goes by with my thinking of Ranger. I would give anything to hear his voice or even see him with another woman just so I can see that Cuban Sex God even if I can not touch or be touched by him.

I made the appointment for my next day off.

Mary Lou picked me up and we went to Newark. The doctor removed the old implant and put in a new one. Now all I have to do is keep it hid from Joe for about a week. But I have done it before so hopefully I can pull it off a second time.

Mary Lou drove me back home and she is worried for me. She doesn't even know how bad Joe's temper can be. I hope he never finds out because I may not survive if he does.

Remember how much my mother tried to push me to Joe? Well since Joe and I have been married we have been invited to her house only four times. We have to celebrate all holidays with his family. Mine cease to exist in his mind. He played my mother and he isolated me from her once we got married because he feels like that Mom can not be trusted since she is one of the main operators of the Burg Grapevine. Joe does not want anyone to know what happens in his house.

I better get supper started because Joe will be home fairly soon. I know how to cook but I don't like to cook because it was never good enough for my mother and Joe compares my cooking to his mother's and heaven forbid any one thinks they can cook like Angie Morelli!

Tonight it will be round steak cooked in mushroom gravy. Mashed potatoes, homemade macaroni and cheese, corn on the cob and a salad. With his favorite apple pie with ice cream.

I hear Joe's truck pull in. Oh no, he slammed the truck door. I know a beating is coming.

Joe came stomping in the house.

"Is supper ready?"

"Yes. We have steak, potatoes, corn on the cob and a salad."

"Are you ever going to learn to fix anything besides steak?"

"What would you prefer I fix for you?"

"You are the wife do I have to tell you how to do that job too?"

I knew better but when your feelings are hurt you don't think straight.

My mistake was turning my back on Joe.

He grabbed my pony tail and pulled me back to him.

"Don't you ever walk away from me. You useless piece of trash. You can't clean a house properly. You haven't even washed the windows this week. You can't even cook edible food yet you call yourself a wife?" Joe screamed at me.

Of course the tears ran down my cheeks. Why do I stay? Do I really deserve this?

Joe was still ranting and raving and had yet to touch his supper. He stomped up the stairs and took a shower.

After his shower he went into the bedroom and I knew that he would demand sex.

I got undressed and climbed into bed. Joe turned to me and climbed on top of me and immediately stuck his dick into me with no lubrication and proceeded to get his jollies off.

"You wonder why I prefer Terri to you after that performance?"

Nothing hurts more that having dry sex. It left an emotional scars where the rape didn't.

"You would make a failure as a slut. Maybe you need to take lessons on Lula."

Joe turned over and went to sleep.

I laid there and let the tears fall. I am such a failure. I can not cook to suit my husband. I can not keep everything as clean as he wants. Hell I can't even please him in bed any more. Then what is the reason I even stay here.

Can I really leave Joe? How would I provide for myself since I would have to quit my job at the Police Station.

I will think about it in the morning. But I have reached the end of my rope.

Before I forget to tell you. No, Joe did not notice the bandage on my arm. Not yet anyway. And yes, I did escape a beating that I was expecting. Lucky for me, huh?"

Unbeknownst to me, I was not as forgotten as I thought. Not sure how he found out but somehow Ranger found out that my marriage was on dangerous ground. Ranger is torn on whether to interfere or continue on the silent treatment. He had stealthy bugged Joe's house. The cameras has been in place for almost four years.

Ranger could not let go either. But I never knew this.

Ranger was seen out with other women only as a cover for me to prevent Joe from thinking he still cared. Ranger was as trapped as I was. He couldn't help without letting the world know he was still in love with me. I just wished I had known that but I didn't at the time.

Joe left for work after raping me again and I had to get ready for work also. Joe and I went into to work together as if nothing was wrong. Joe even kissed me and made it look natural. Then he whispered in my ear. "Behave or pay the price. I have spies everywhere."

I did my job and tried to keep my personal stuff out of it. The girls I work with are jovial and fun loving and I am a stick in the mud who rarely laughs or gets into conversations with them.

I handled a domestic violence call and was able to calm the woman down while the men were trying to get there to her.

I must have let my guard down because after ten minutes and the woman was safe and taken to a woman's shelter for her own safety because the girls commended me on how well I handled her and the situation. Gloria's, my supervisor's, remark hit real close to home.

"Stephanie, you must have lived through that type of ordeal to be able to tell her how to handle it and what type of feelings she would have. We all know you are not talking about Joe Morelli. That hunk would never be like that."

"Thanks, Gloria. I have lived through more trauma than the average female will have in a lifetime. Remember I have been kidnapped before, shot, beaten and escaped from so many bombings I can't count that high."

"Yes, and you have kept you sense of humor and we love you."

"Thanks, Gloria. Don't make me blush."

"Good job, Steph."

Ranger was in his office in the penthouse reviewing the footage of yesterday at the Morelli house. He was beyond furious at the treatment Stephanie endured. He had to find a way to get her out of there. He hated to admit it but this was all his fault. He was the one who sent her back to Joe. Now he had to have a plan to undo this travesty. He wanted his Babe back but he also knew that since Joe had legal standing it wasn't going to be easy. But he also knew from overheard conversations that if Joe suspected him in any way Stephanie would be the one to suffer.

Ranger decided to find a way to steal her away but make it look like it was her idea. He had plenty of thinking to do. Not to mention plenty of careful planning and he did not want any Merry Men to know what he was up to and he hoped he did not get caught or it would mean jail time for him.

Ranger decided to use Mary Lou to spring Stephanie. Ranger went to Mary Lou's house and talk to her.

"Ranger, I didn't expect to see you on my doorstep."

"May I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped aside and let me enter.

"What can I do for you?" Have a seat."

"Mary Lou, I know you are Stephanie's best friend. I have reason to believe that Joe is abusing her."

"She has never told me that."

"I know she is hiding it. Mary Lou. I am about to tell you something that I need kept in confidence, even from Stephanie."

"Whoa! This must be serious."

"Mary Lou, I am still in love with her. I have never stopped! It has come to my attention that Joe has been emotionally abusing her by running her down to the point she no longer believes she is worth anything. I want to put a stop to that."

"Stephanie is not the same girl I went to school with. She is so frightened of every tiny movement that happens around her. I will tell you something that happened last week that you don't know. Stephanie and I met at Pat's Diner to discuss her getting a birth control implant. This makes her second implant. But it was her behavior at the diner caught my attention."

"What did she do?"

"We were seated and she kept stroking her chair. That was weird watching that. It was almost as if she was in another time and place."

"If it was the table back in the corner against the wall with a direct view of the windows...she was! That is the exact table where I first met her. That is the chair I sat in. That is where I first fell in love with her."

"She has never told me. I thought she told me everything, guess not."

"Mary Lou. Would you help me steal Stephanie away from Joe?"

"What?!"

"I want to steal her and get her away from Joe. I want to try and make her whole again."

"Ranger, I want our Stephanie back. What do you have in mind?"

"I wanted to make sure you would help me and not tell anyone before I made any plans."

"I will do anything for Stephanie."

Ranger took out a small memo pad and wrote something on it. He handed it to me and then said. "You can read it if you like. It just says "I am coming for you, Love R"

"Ranger, you know she will cry when she sees this."

"Please tell her I am dead serious. I love her and have never stopped and I can not let her get torn apart any more over my own stupidity."

"I will tell her for you. Yes, I will help you in any way possible."

"Thanks Mary Lou. I will let you know when I have my plan in place. If you see any opportunity please call me at this number." Ranger handed me a piece of paper with his private cell phone number on it.

"Should I give the number to Stephanie so she will have it too?"

"Thanks, Mary Lou. It has not changed but she might not remember it either."

Ranger stood to leave. "Please tell her I love her and to let me know if she wants me to continue the rescue."

"Ranger, I hope she let's you fight this fight for her and I promise not a word even to Lenny. But Lenny will be on our side because he has mentioned how unhappy Stephanie is."

 **TWO WEEKS LATER** :

The mailman knocked on my door with a registered letter for Stephanie Morelli.

"I need you signature for this registered letter.

Stephanie signed the form.

Stephanie did not find a return address but opened it any way.

The letter read:

Mrs. Morelli your presence is needed at the Mary Lou Stankovic house on Monday at 10 am for a chance of personal safety. You are under no obligation to participate or accept the offer that will be offered to you.

Please consider this offer seriously.

Please call 609-742-9507

Stephanie stared at the letter. "what are they talking about?"

Stephanie called Mary Lou to find out.

"Mary Lou, what is this registered letter about?"

"It is a presentation that Lenny and I chose to go for. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Is it a good deal?"

"The best offer you will ever get!"

"OK, pick me up. Should I call and tell them I will be coming."

"Not necessary since you are coming."

"This smell like a set up to me."

"Stephanie would I ever set you up only to have you hurt?"

"No."

"Stephanie, please do this for me. It is important to me."

"Okay, I will be there and yes please pick me up."

 **COME MONDAY 10 AM** :

Ranger had parked his car in Mary Lou's garage so Stephanie would not see it as she approached the house.

Ranger sat on the couch out of eyesight of the front door.

Mary Lou brought Stephanie to the house and let her in.

"What is this presentation all about Mary Lou."

"It is about your personal safety."

"What about it? I am married to a cop."

"Lets go sit in the front room."

I went around the doorway and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

"What are you doing here? Mary Lou how could you?"

"Stephanie, just listen to him please. I will leave the room but he wants to talk to you. Please, Please listen to him!"

I sat in an overstuffed chair facing him.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, Babe. I am concerned for your personal safety. You have all the signs of a verbally abused woman."

"That is none of your business."

"Babe, will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes. I can not guarantee I will agree with you but I promise to listen."

"Babe, I am sorry I sent you back to Joe. I knew you didn't love him like married love should be. I take full blame for that and the abuse you have had to endure because of my fear."

"Fear of what. You are a Bad-Ass and can back it up. Who are you afraid of?

"Myself."

"Yeah, right."

"Babe. I have never found a woman I couldn't resist until I met you. Your loving me unconditionally scared me to death and I took a wrong page out of your book I ran! Babe, I have never stopped loving you nor will I ever stop loving you. I can tell by you body language you don't trust me. I don't blame you. You have no reason to believe me except I have never lied to you"

"What do you want from me?"

"Babe, I have a confession to make before I tell you why I brought you here today. Four years ago I got wind that things were distant in your house. I bugged it and I have video proof of the beatings, the verbal abuse you are living under. Joe mention last week that "You would be a failure as a slut"

I turned white as a sheet.

"You bugged my bedroom?"

"Only audio but even that was degrading. There was no love in Joe's words. Babe, I want to offer you a way out if you want to get out."

"What is it going to cost me?"

"Not a dime. I want you for myself but I want that to be your decision. I just want to get you out of the house so you don't have any beatings. Yes, I have video proof of almost all of them. And before you ask "No" the Merry Men do not know nor have they ever had access to them. But it is enough proof to get Joe kicked off the force if you like or to get a divorce because of them.

"Why are you doing this, Ranger?"

"I told you Babe. I want you for myself."

"Your bed has not been empty since I left."

"Yes, I have been seen around town so Joe wouldn't think I was still a threat to him but not one of those women have even been anywhere near my bed. You were the last woman to be in that bed and there will never be another woman ever in my bed but you."

"Ranger, don't play with my emotions. I can't handle that."

Ranger came over to the chair. He took my hands. "Babe, I am serious. I want you back in my life. I can find you a safe house, I have millions in the bank so I can afford to support you.. But none of that means anything to me if I can't have you in my life. I am rich, I am successful in business but I have failed at the one thing I have wanted above all else...I want you as my woman, in my bed every night but most of all I want your love back. Do I stand a chance of ever getting back your love?"

I sat there stunned. The tears were running down my cheeks. I wanted this man. I always have and always would.

"Ranger, I am married. If I leave won't that make me a two-time loser in the marriage department?"

"Babe, you just picked the wrong men because other people wanted you too. What to do you want for you?  
I knelt on his level. I want a man who will love and respect me. I want what I have always wanted since the day I met you. I want you, whether you are Ranger or Carlos I want you!"

"Babe." Ranger kissed me hard and it felt like all the troubles melted away. Yes I wanted this man more than I wanted life itself.

Ranger sat on the floor with me. He held me close. "Babe, let me hide you out until we can figure out how to keep you safe. Baby, I love you so much please don't walk away from me again. I couldn't handle it right now. Please, Please, God Please I need this woman! Help me convince her I love her."

Tears of happiness flowed down my cheeks. Ranger actually ask God to help him change my mind. That was touching and so unexpected. How could I turn him down when he went to those lengths to get me back.

"Yes, Ranger I will let you get me out of this marriage. I don't doubt that you can keep me safe. But I have no money to repay you."

"Babe, do you honestly think that money matters to me? There is not enough money in this world to replace you in my mind."

"How will you get me out of the house without the neighbors noticing me or your car there?

"You are already out aren't you?"

"Yes, but I only have the clothes on my back."

"Babe, there is a closet full of clothes in my bedroom. Yeah some are distraction clothes but there are regular clothes there also. I can get them out without any questions but Babe I will gladly buy you a whole new wardrobe if you like. I don't care if you walk around the house naked as long as you are in MY house."

"Ranger, I am scared."

"Of me?"

"No, I am worried about the trouble Joe will stir up about you."

"Well with four years of video and audio tapes he is the least of my worries."

"Why did you bug the house?"

"Because you became my drug addiction and it was a way to satisfy my mind knowing you were OK. I even knew when you had the first birth control implant and again when you renewed it."

"You won't be mad if I don't have kids?"

"Only if you want them. If not that is fine too as long as I have your love in residence."

"Hold me Ranger."

Ranger pulled her close. He whispered words into my ear. Being in Spanish I didn't understand what he was saying.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You are the air I breathe, you are the reason God put you in my life and I would love you until my dying breath."

"Why couldn't you have told me this five years ago and I would have never married Joe in the first place."

"Because you are so precious that I didn't think with my past that I deserved you. But I was so wrong! Oh Baby!" Ranger had tears in his eyes and down his cheeks.

"You will never know how many times I thought of suicide or going back on missions hoping I would not come home. There wasn't anything to come home to without you."

I brushed the tears off his cheeks..

"Ranger, I have never once stopped loving you. But I am afraid I won't satisfy you. I have had two men who claim I am a failure."

"Babe, you had the wrong partner! You and I used to enjoy our night time play time and I never once...do you hear me? NEVER ONCE LEFT UNSATISFIED! I would take your loving over a hundred Lula's any day."

I leaned in closer to Ranger if that is possible.

"Ranger, can we leave now. I don't want to go home I want to be loved not beat on."

"Babe, I was hoping you would say that. Your clothes are in my car."

"I didn't see your car when I came in."

"I hid it so it would not scare you off."

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me."

Ranger reached into one of the cargo pockets and pulled out a new cell phone.

"This only has mine and Mary Lou's numbers programmed into it.

Ranger kissed me and I knew I had lost all my fight. I wanted this man, this much caring but most of all I wanted to be worth something to someone again.

"You ready to go to the Batcave?"

"You said that was forever."

"Forever and ever if you will let me."

Yes, Ranger. I will not be happy until it is just me and you. What about the Merry Men?"

"How about we get this divorce then surprise them with our wedding?"

"You still want to marry me?"

"Babe, there is not one single woman in this whole world that turns me on like you can. No other woman has ever made me feel proud to be a man like you can. But most of all no other woman has all the qualities I have ever wanted but you. Yes I will marry as soon as I can get you out of this farce of a marriage."

Ranger and laid down on the floor and just stared into each other's eyes. We were afraid to break the eye contact in case this was a dream.

Mary Lou started to walk into the room but she knew that moment was too important to us to break it up.

Ten minutes later we get up off the floor and Ranger kissed me gently and we went to find Mary Lou.

"I guess you chose the personal security package?"

"Was there ever any doubt? You wouldn't have done this if you thought I would turn him down."

"Thank you, Mary Lou. I am going to take her to the Batcave for her own safety."

"You are welcome, Ranger. Thank you for loving her enough to bring her back to us."

"Mary Lou, you are the best friend a girl could ever have. I am glad you two teamed up on me. I love this man and haven't ever stopped. Plus I don't think I could stop even if I tried."

"Don't you ever talk like that, Babe. I didn't chase you down to have to face losing you again."

"You will never get that lucky, I promise."

"Good let's go find that Batcave."

Ranger and I left and I bent down so no one would see me leave town with Ranger. Once outside of town Ranger heads northwest.

"Ranger, I hope you won't be sorry you saved me."

"Babe, I was prepared for you to walk away from me. But this is what I truly hoped for. I have missed you more than I can tell you."

Ranger reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Ranger. I meant it when I said I never stopped loving you."

He glanced at me then eyes back on the road.

"Babe, I meant every word I have said to you today."

I squeezed his hand and there was that 200 watt smile on the gorgeous face.

I wished I could explain what that face combined with the expression in his eyes does to me. I am at loss for words but my gosh what that smile and his eyes do to my body without his ever touching me.

We pull up in the driveway of a true log cabin. But holy cow! It is a 3 story log cabin. Well I've never in my life seen such a house!

"Ranger, I am speechless! This is so spectacular!"

"It was in the building process before you left. It was going to be your wedding present."

The tears are flowing again.

"You were going to build this for us?"

"No, I wanted this to be YOUR WEDDING PRESENT!"

"You never told me."

"I did not want to buy your love. I wanted and still want to marry you and have you to marry me because we love each other and not because of what money can buy us."

"Ranger, it is beyond words. But then again so are you my Special Batman."

"Babe, that phrase never sound so special before."

"That always meant how Special you were to me. Maybe we need to change it to Superman?"

"No way are you going to steal my title. I will be your Batman but not your Superman."

I laughed at him.

"You are both rolled into one in my book."

"I think you are crazy."

"About you I am. I won't deny that one."

Ranger opened the door and let me walk into the most beautiful Great Room I have ever scene.

"You have 4 bedrooms, 2 baths, (1) half bath, 4 car garage. It has 3 covered porches and a pond outside stocked with fish. A swimming pool, a hot tub and a caretakers cottage with 3 bedrooms and 2 baths. A 3 car garage."

"I am in shock. Am I dreaming?"

I turned to the most handsome man God ever made.

This perfect male specimen. He kissed me again. I could get addicted to those kisses again if I am not careful.

With his arms around me he showed me the house. It was gorgeous.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum?"

I was petrified. He used my full name. I knew this was all a dream.

I faced him and he brushed the tears off my cheeks.

"Relax, Babe, I am not leaving you."

He reached over the refrigerator and picked up a piece of paper.

"Babe, this is the deed to this property but if you notice the owner is listed at Stephanie Michelle Plum. Not Morelli and not Manoso. It is yours free and clear. I give you this house as a sign of my true love for you. I will not hold you to marry me to get it. I could never live in this house if you are not in it."

I put my arms around Ranger's neck and looked into his eyes.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, with all your pull you get me out of this marriage and I Stephanie Michelle Plum will gladly marry you whenever you want me to."

"Babe, that is the best offer I have ever had in my whole life. I accept."

Ranger led me upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the door and told me if I did not feel comfortable he could wait.

Are you kidding I have waited five years for this man!

In no time we were naked on top of the bed. We did not even wait to pull the covers back.

The first time his hand touch my bare breast I was a goner. I wanted anything this man could give me.

His prowess in the bed somehow how turned out to be better than I ever could have remembered. He was the expert lover for sure.

Afterwards we were so exhausted we did not want to leave the bed. Food was the last thing on my mind. Not to mention the fact that we both were sporting that "Just fucked" look and neither one of us was sorry about it.

I dozed off and when I woke up I called from my new phone to talk to Gloria.

"Gloria, this is Stephanie. Gloria, I hate to do this to you but I am quitting. I moved out of Joe's house and will be filing for a divorce."

"What the hell happened? Does Joe know? I just saw him and said nothing."

"He doesn't know yet. I wanted to be out before he came home."

"Sorry to see you go, Steph. Keep in touch with us. Is it another guy?"

"No. But I don't want to say anything but it will come out when I file for divorce tomorrow."

"TOMORROW! Are you pregnant?"

"Heavens no!. I just want out while I am still sane."

"OK, Steph. Good luck to you."

"Thanks, Gloria. I will fill you in when this mess is over."

"Hope you find happiness, girl."

"I am sure I will find it."

I hang up. I turn to Ranger.

"Ranger, does my being here make me the slut Joe keeps saying I am?"

"Not in my book, Babe. You forget I have seen the footage. My question is what took you so long to leave?"

"You didn't come to get me."

"So it is my fault?" He chuckled.

"No. I would not have been ready if you had. So you would have wasted you effort."

"Babe, I don't ever want you to think you do not satisfy me. I know about Dickie and Joe. But the difference is I do not need to tear you down to make myself feel good. I am already successful. They needed you to fulfill their egos. I need you to complete me in every aspect of my life. You were made for me NOT THEM! You are mine and have been since Pat's Diner."

Ranger how hard will it be to get my divorce since I was the one who walked out on the marriage?"

"Babe, I promise it will be done super fast with what I have to show them. Stop worrying about him. I am your protector now."

They spent the rest of the day in bed.

In the morning used Ranger's secure phone to call Joe.  
"Joe, it is Stephanie."

"You slut where are you?"

"I am safe. I am also filing for divorce."

"You don't have any grounds you dumb fuck. It is your word against mine and yours holds no weight with anyone of importance."

"You will be hearing from my lawyer and we will see who wins this battle."

"Your choice. Bye, Joe."

Ranger did some numeric things to the phone after I hung up.

"Scrambled the number so it can't be traced."

"Ranger, last night was fantastic but I am scared."

"Babe, you are safe here. Even the Merry Men do not know about this house so no one will find you. But I have three guns in the house so I will show you where to find them. Not to mention I have a safe room on each floor just in case."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Babe, if no one knows you are here who is going to come after you but me?"

"I am such worthless piece..."

Ranger kissed me to shut me up.

"You are not worthless you are priceless to me."

I hugged him and could not stop the shiver that went through me.

"Gorgeous, just trust me. I will make you mine and not waiting long to do that."

"I am going to shower."

"Not without me you aren't."

I grab his hand and leads him into the shower. We had so much fun.

Ranger went down to fix breakfast. I came down and put my arms around his waist. I kissed his shoulder.

"Won't you have to go to work?"

"No I told Tank that I have a private mission and I would be gone for at least a week or two."

"Did he question you?"

"Yes, but I told him it was private and he did not question me again."

"Do you know any divorce attorneys?"

"Yes, I do. I worked with him when we were in the Ranger's. He will get it done quickly. He can be trusted to work quickly."

"You explore Your house and I will call and get him over here."

I went room to room and I could not find any safe room entrances so Ranger will have to show me where they are.

This house has everything I could have asked for. This man is amazing about understanding what I want and need.

About 15 minutes later Ranger came looking for me.

"Brian Paul will be here in about 20 minutes. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Ranger, I want to divorce Joe even if we don't work out."

"Babe, I will always want you. That is why no other woman has been in my bed or any other bed since you left. You are what I want."

I walk into his arms.

"I am sorry, I just am flabbergasted that I have a chance to actually have you."

"Almost as much as I am. I honestly thought you would turn me down."

"If I had gotten over you I might have but I love you as much as I ever did."

"After Brian leaves how about you and I go to New York for a shopping spree to replenish your wardrobe?"

"Can we do it online I don't want to seen with you yet."

"Good idea. I can't help it I am so happy to have you back I want people to see someone has tamed this dragon."

"There will be time enough for that but I have to keep my hands as clean as possible."

"You have a point there. Maybe I need to be seen back in Trenton. What if I bring you a laptop and let you do researching for me from here. I would come in after dark."

"That and what about the house. It is in my name and that means it will have to be mentioned in the divorce assets."

"Oh, my god! You are right. I thought I was so smart but that could create a major problem."

"What if we wait until you change the title over to yourself then when we get married we can change the title into my married name."

"What are you a lawyer?"

"No remember you sent me to college for criminal justice and we had 2 courses on the law."

"I had forgotten about that but you are right. We will ask Brian when he gets here."

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

Ranger led Brian into the Great Room.

"Brian, this is Stephanie Morelli and she is married to Joe Morelli a Trenton Cop. She wants a divorce and she wants to use adultery as her grounds."

"Ranger, remember you are not the boss here. She is so let her tell me what she wants."

"Mr. Paul. Ranger is right. I know for a fact that Joe Morelli has had at least 10 women since we were married 5 years ago. That does not count the affair he is maintaining to this day with Terri Gilman. She is a mob princess and he has been screwing her since high school. I was lied to before I got married that he was not seeing her. But there is also 4 years of videos and audio of the physical and emotional abuse Joe Morelli put me through."

"Ranger can I see some of the videos?

After two hours Brian Paul called it quits.

"Mrs. Morelli, I will draw up a letter to Mr. Morelli and explain our position and what remedy we are offering. You will want an uncontested divorce. I can get it done in about a month and a half."

"Thank you, Mr. Paul. Mrs. Morelli, after seeing those videos and listening to the audio feeds you will have no problem getting a divorce"

"How soon can you file it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"We also have another problem. Mr. Manoso built this house for me but with the deed in my name will that be part of the martial property disposal?"

"It could very well. But if you send a registered letter to Ranger and decline his offer then it can be argued that you had no knowledge of the house and therefore it is not yours since you refused the offer. Then you will have to wait 6 months after the divorce is final if you want it transferred to your name. Or it could be part of Ranger's net worth. His will can then give it absolute to you free of any taxes or inheritance taxes."

"I will get the letter written and sent to his office."

"I will call you tomorrow and have you sign the papers. You want to sign them here or my office?"

"I prefer here because my husband does not know where to find me and if I go in public he just might find me and I am sure he would try to kill me literally if he found out where I am."

"After seeing the videos I agree with you. I will also ask for a permanent restraining order against him. If he fights the divorce how do you feel about showing the videos to any lawyer he gets to work for him?"

"Will this speed things along?"

"His lawyer will not be able to dispute the videos images. He will claim their should be disallowed because he did not authorized them. Whether he authorized them or not the images will more than likely be allowed. If they are denied they can still be used to ruin his reputation in Trenton."

"I want out of this marriage as quickly as possible. I feel like he has lied to me since day one. I can show you the current bruises on my back and my legs from where he beat me and I can tell you each time what weapon he used and where the bruises were."

"I may be able to talk to his attorney and make this an uncontested divorce which none of the pictures would have to be shown. That way he can prevent his reputation from being destroyed."

"Thank you, Mr. Paul. I will see too it that you get paid."

"For Ranger I know the bill will be taken care of."

"Brian, you know I will pay you any price to get this done. No woman should ever be in fear of her life because a male uses force and degrading to lower her self esteem. You heard how he would run her down."

"Still fighting the bad guys huh, Ranger?"

"Still fighting the bad guys."

"OK I will call you tomorrow when I will be here with the papers."

"Thank you, Mr. Paul."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Morelli. Do you want your maiden name back?"

"Yes,sir. I have nothing but bad memories of the Morelli name."

"I think that is a wise decision."

Mr. Paul left and Ranger came back into the room.

Ranger pulled me close.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be when this is over."

I will bring you a laptop tomorrow. But tonight I think for propriety I do not need to be sleeping with you until we get this divorce finalized. It is not worth the chance."

"You will call me won't you?"

"Yes, Babe. I don't like this any more than I do. But I also don't want to endanger you by using the same charges against you because of me."

"I understand but I just hope I don't fall apart after you leave."

"Babe, I am just a phone call away."

"Even that seems like a dream to me."

Ranger held me tightly. "Do not think I am giving up on you. You are mine!"

"I have always loved you. I just don't want to lose you."

"The thought just entered my mind." Ranger walked over to the office and sat down in the chair and opened the center drawer. Ranger pulled out a set of keys and handed them to me. Your Blue Porsche is in the garage. I couldn't get rid of it. I have actually driven it a few times myself when I wanted to be close to you."

"Thank you, Darling. I forgot I don't have a car."

"Is your license valid?"

"Yes, I still have two years on that."

"OK, I will notify the insurance company and have you put on the insurance and I will bring the card to you tomorrow."

I take a deep breath and look into Ranger's eyes.

"Ranger, you better leave before I molest you again."

"I can not wait until that threat will not scare me but become a welcome offer."

"We both must be out of our minds."

"Crazy about each other is a good thing, Babe."

"Get out of here. Before that Sex God look is more than I can resist."

Ranger left and went back to RangeMan. He entered his apartment and although it felt empty without Stephanie there was hope blooming in this apartment.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Brian Paul had the papers drawn up and he also had the letter written up denying Ranger's offer of the house. Mr. Paul brought 2 witnesses for the signature and a notary to seal the papers.

Joe will be served tomorrow and will have 30 days to respond to the petition.

It dawned on me that Joe had no phone number to call me at.

I fixed me a sandwich and some chips for supper and climbed in the master bedroom bed. I turned the TV on and the news was saying that Joe turned me in as a missing person. The TV crew was making a big deal out of it.

I dialed Ranger's phone.  
"Babe."

"The TV said Joe turned me in as a missing person."

"He is going to be the laughing stalk when it comes out that you are filing for divorce and when he has to face the charges of mental cruelty along with 10 to 12 counts of adultery."

"Laugh it off, Babe, you hold all the cards."

"Thanks, Ranger. Will I ever get my self-esteem back?"

"Yes, my love. You will be my major project on restoring that for you."

"OK. I am off to bed. Wished I had my sex god in bed with me."

Thirty days is not that long. We have waited 5 years what is one more month?"

"I love you, Carlos."

"OHHH do I ever like that sound."

"Which one should I call you?"

"Either one as long as you do it with love I do not mind either name."

"Carlos sounds sexy for a sex god."

"Carlos is fine then, Babe."

"I will see you tomorrow night."

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Ranger called me when he got up.

"I know you are not awake but I wanted you to know that I love you."

"Carlos, I couldn't sleep. My mind is running a muck. I woke up and the first thing my mind thought was I have been dreaming about all of this. But they why does your pillow smell like Bulgari Body Wash?"

"It smells me because I was there Babe."

"I thought I was losing my mind."

"Babe, you are fine now so hang in there. I should be there about 7 PM. If you don't mind I will spend the night."

"You know I won't mind until morning when you have to leave."

"I told you that to me you are worse than a drug addiction."

"Have the guys noticed your smile?"

"Funny you would ask because I was in the gym this morning and three of the guys were there and you know Lester's mouth?"

"What did he say."

"He said. "Ranger did you finally chose a lady to get laid with?"

"I told him he was on monitor duty for a month. But I had to smile because he knew I had been laid and the satisfaction was still there this morning. It is all because of you, Babe."

I laughed at him.

"I knew that smile would give you away. Just as long as they do not know who put it there."

"No they haven't mentioned that part. But I told them whether I got laid or not was none of the their concern. The next man to mention it will be on the mats for a whole week. Maybe that will slow them down some."

"Do you know what I just almost called you a second ago?"

"Is it good?"

"I almost said, Honey keep them guessing."

"What is wrong with that?

"The whole time we were together I never once called you "Honey"."

"I don't care what you call me as long as it comes out loving. Also just as long as you don't call me Joe."

"I would never do that even to insult you."

Ranger chuckled "That would be an insult because I will never be bad enough to earn that name."

We talked on the phone about ten minutes. I still can not believe how comfortable we are together. We are actually closer than before I married Joe. It is so fantastic to feel this loved. This felt more real than when Ranger and I were dancing around each other.

Where did all those doubts go?

The doorbell rang and I got scared because no one knew I was here. I checked the monitor and it was a UPS driver. I opened the door and he said.

"Package for Mrs. Morelli." I signed for it.

I went in the house and opened it and it was the papers were filed for my divorce and the address listed on the divorce papers is a post office box. Mr. Paul did not give Joe any hint of where I was living. It states he has 30 days to respond or the divorce will be granted without him.

Thirty days and I will be free. Now I hope Joe doesn't fight me on this. But if I know Joe he will..

I texted Ranger and told him I have the divorce petition in my hands.

He texted back. "30 days until freedom start a countdown."

I texted back "Sounds like fun want to help"

"You know I will." He texted back.

I laughed at him. Oh, gosh it feels so good to laugh.

 **7 PM THAT NIGHT:**

I saw the headlights pull in the driveway. I walked over to the garage door and I attacked Ranger when he walked thought the doorway.

"Babe, I have never been attacked by a woman before."

I kissed him soundly and the second his arm went around me he felt me let go and that is when he took control of our kissing session.

We broke apart and Ranger smiled at me.

"Babe, you never once was this glad to see me."

I put my arms around his neck.

"Ranger, I never once dreamed that you would want me for anything but sex. Now I think I believe you honestly do love me for me? Does that make any sense?"

Ranger kissed me again.

"Babe, It makes perfect sense to me. But I hate to tell you..."

I stiffened in his arms.

"Babe. Listen to me. I love every part of you and if I had conveyed that to you that neither one of us would have been caught up in this misunderstanding."

I kissed him this time. I could see how he could be addicted to our connection.

Ranger set down the laptop case and some files for me to work on.

I had a lasagna made with regular pizza toppings and lots of Mozzarella cheese.

Ranger ate a piece and shock of shocks asked for a second one.

"Are you trying to make me feel good or do you like it?"

"I really like it. The pizza flavorings are fantastic. Maybe you need to talk to Mr. Pino. He could make a fortune on this dish."

I put my arms around his neck.

"Glad you liked it Sweety."

After supper we sat down and he showed me some new search engines that Hector had written. They were quick and dug up tons of stuff on people.

Ranger had also brought a printer that he had left out in the car.

He set it up in our office.

"Didn't the guys wonder where you were taking the printer?"

"No. I stopped on the way here and bought a new printer."

"You are good at doing things without getting caught aren't you."

"That is one of my skills." He smiled at me.

"Then Mr. Manoso maybe you need to remind me of your other abilities."

"My favorite phrase is "playing with fire, Babe."

"My favorite phrase for you is "Prove it!"

Ranger picked me up put me on his shoulder and carried me upstairs

When I woke up the next morning Ranger was not in bed. That is normal right?

I found him in the kitchen making coffee.

"Good Morning, Babe. Did I pass muster?"

"You know you always have. You are the best."

"You are the best yourself. Have I told you lately I love you."

"Not since last night but I hope neither one of us ever get tired of saying those words to each other."

"I know I will not ever get tired of telling you that I love you."

Ranger put the plates on the table and they had breakfast.

Ranger went back to work. He walked onto the floor and the talking stopped.

Ranger demanded to know what was going on.

Mouthy Lester told him they wanted to know whom he was secretly dating.

"What makes you think I am dating anyone?"

Lester spouted off. "We haven't seen that much contentment out of you since you and Stephanie was together."

"Santos, didn't I tell you never to bring her name up in this building again?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Then I would suggest that remember that next time you open your mouth. That is still the rule in this Building. Stephanie Plum is dead to me and I will not have her contaminating my building. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Boss. But that smile has been absent for 5 years so that is why I thought it was a woman behind it."

"Santos, just drop it about my smile. I am working on a private mission and it has life changing possibilities. I will let everyone in on it when the time is right."

"OK, Boss."

Ranger went into his office with a bigger smile than he came into the Control Room. Ranger smiled bigger and he loved the thought even after all this time they knew only Stephanie could do that to him.

 **TEN DAYS LATER:**

Mr. Paul called the house.

"Mrs. Morelli? Joe's lawyer has decided to contest the divorce grounds. He claims that Joe said it was all lies. Are you free today to go with me to Mr. Tuchman. I think he ought to see the videos and listen to the audio. He will either agree to the terms or he will dump Mr. Morelli as a client. If he can get Joe to agree the divorce can be over early."

"Yes, I am free. Do you want me to meet you there or will you pick me up?"

"I will pick you up. There may be trouble after Tuchman sees these videos."

Mr. Paul pulled up and I went out to meet him.

"Thank you, Mr. Paul."

"I was thinking since Ranger can't be seen you he would prefer that I be your body guard."

"I am sure he will appreciate this."

They were escorted into Mr. Tuchman's office.

"Have a seat, Mrs. Morelli."

"I understand you wish to divorce Mr. Morelli on the grounds of Adultery?"

"Yes, sir. I do and I will refuse to back down."

"Mr. Morelli has told me you are inventing the charges."

"Mr. Tuchman, we brought you about 3 hours of video and audio to match it. Along with still pictures of my injuries that correspond with the videos."

"Mr. Paul, I take it that you have seen these videos?'

"Mr. Tuchman you will be shocked that this man is still walking to street. My professional opinion that Mr. Morelli will have two choices. His first choice is to sign the papers and let well enough alone. His second choice will be we take the videos and audios to the newspapers and his reputation will be destroyed to the point of losing his job."

"Those are strong accusations, Mr. Paul."

We watch about 20 minutes of the video and listen to the audio.

Mr. Tuchman heard Joe call me a slut and watch as he raped me twice.

Mr. Tuchman turned the video off.

"Mrs. Morelli, I will try to convince Mr. Morelli to sign those papers."

"Mr. Tuchman, Mr. Morelli does not know that the videos and audios exist. I will not leave you a copy but I will play them in court if I have to. I also will be up front with you and tell you that neither Mr. Morelli or I knew these videos were made. They were made without either of our permission. They came to my attention AFTER I left Mr. Morelli."

"That will present a problem with the court. If that were unsolicited then the court could decide it will not be allowed."

"Mr. Tuchman, I realize that so it will be your job to make Mr. Morelli sign the papers. If he signs them I will give him some of the videos but I have in my possession videos to cover the 4 years of our marriage with audios to match. But either he signs those papers within 48 hours or I will be visiting both the Chief of Police and the newspapers and TV stations. I am serious and there is nothing in the law to prevent me from spreading those videos so Trenton will know what a man whore is guarding our town. Here is a copy of the the 12 women I know he has slept with and it gives names, addresses, dates, times and the number of repeat visits he made. You will notice that Teri Gilman's name is on that list and as it shows that there are over 100 visits at a local motel. You think the law will make a woman stay married to a sleaze bag like that?

I honored my vows. I have been with no one since the day of our marriage but that man emotionally abused me and I refuse to take it any more. Like I said tell him he has 48 hours to release me from this marriage of copies of the videos and audios will go to the Chief of Police, all newspapers, all TV stations and especially to Angie Morelli and to the local priest so he can prevent Joseph Morelli from ever entering the Catholic church until he repents of his sins and tells me he is sorry."

I get up and retrieve the videos and audio tapes.

"48 hours Mr. Tuchman unless of course you wish to drop him as a client. Good bye, Mr. Tuchman. 48 hours is all the time he gets and the clock is ticking."

We got in the car.

"Where did that outburst come from?"

"Mr. Paul. I have reached my limit. I will not take any more of Joe's bullshit. He made it sounds like I am the guilty party. Joe will always refuse to take the blame for his own actions."

"Well, Mrs. Morelli, you did better that I could have."

"Let me know if he doesn't sign those papers. I was so mad I forgot to tell Mr. Tuchman how Joe made a false police report because I had told him I was safe so I can't be missing if I am calling him.

"You are telling me that he actually lied to the police?"

"Yes. He filed a false missing person report on me even though I had told him on the phone that I was safe."

"We need to talk to the Police Chief about that. You want to do it now?"

"Yes! I just hope we don't run into him."

"I will protect you. I may have worked with Ranger but I guarantee anyone who has worked with him knows he can be lethal when provoked."

Mr. Paul pulled into a visitor's parking place.

We check in with the front desk.

"I would like to see the Chief of Police please. I want to report one of his officers."

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Chief there is a man and woman her who wants to talk to you."

"What are their names?"

"What is your name, sir?"

"Brian Paul, attorney at law."

"And yours Ma'am?"

"Stephanie Morelli."

The women turn sheet white.

"The man is an attorney named Brian Paul. The lady is Stephanie Morelli."

"Send them up."

"I will get you an escort to his office."

"I know the way. Joe Juniack is my godfather."

"OK, Mrs. Morelli."

"Please don't tell Joe Morelli I am here I have filed for divorce and I would prefer not to talk to him."

We go upstairs to Uncle Joe's Office.

"Stephanie, Joe said you were missing."

"Uncle Joe, he lied to you and filed a false police report on the matter."

"He what?"

"Uncle Joe I told him on the phone I was fine, I was safe and I was filing for divorce."

"He told me that he did not know where you were."

"That part is true but since when does a victim have to tell her abuser where she is when she is hiding from him."

"Are you exaggerating Stephanie?"

"Mr. Paul show Uncle Joe the pictures."

Mr. Paul took out a folder holding twenty pictures.

"These are only a few of my injuries Uncle Joe. I also have in my possession videos from 4 years of our 5 year marriage of him abusing me, of being crude and degrading to me. "Slut" is his favorite name for me. I also have audio tapes of him doing this to me."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"He told me if I ever told anybody no one would ever find my body."

"Is she telling me the truth Mr. Paul?"

"Yes sir, she is. I have over a thousand tapes and he can be heard on many of them threatening her. But the worse of the audio tapes comes from their bedroom where he is having sex with her and actually raping her and degrading her at the same time. She is right his favorite names for her is "Slut" and "Whore". You will also find a log of names, addresses, places and the number of times he has slept with each girl. If you compare the times and dates you will find out often time he was on duty when he was with Terri Gilman."

"My god, Stephanie!"

"Uncle Joe. I want to make Joe and offer. Could you please tell him that I give him 48 hours to sign the divorce papers or all of the videos, audios and paper trail will be shown to every newspaper, every TV station and I will see to it that he is put in jail for what he has done to me. The easiest way to keep this quiet is to sign the divorce papers and forget he ever knew me. I will be asking the court for a permanent restraining order against him as well."

"He is on duty do you want to tell him yourself of the 48 hour deadline."

"Sure get him in here."

Joe Juniack called Joe Morelli's office and asked Angie his secretary to send him down to his office.

"I can not do that sir. Detective Morelli is out of the office."

"Thanks, Angie."

"He is out of the office."

I grabbed the log sheet and leafed through it. Here call this number it is to the hotel that him and Terri use and ask for room 118."

"Joe called the number and asked for room 118."

The phone rang and Joe answered it.

"Hello?"

"Morelli get your goddamn clothes on and report to my office immediately!"

Uncle Joe slammed down the receiver.

"You were right I heard Terri in the background asking who it was."

"I will tell him your demand and if he refuses to sign the papers I will guarantee you he will not have a job."

"Uncle Joe, I don't want to ruin this town but I can't let him to continue to act like he is the innocent party either."

"Give me you phone number and I will call you."

"Promise me you won't give it to Joe."

"Honey, he doesn't deserve a woman like you so hell no I won't tell him."

I wrote my number on the sticky note. Joe put it in his pocket.

Mr. Paul and I left the Police Station and he drove me home.

Mr. Paul made sure I got inside and everything was clear and safe.

"Do you think Mr. Morelli will sign those papers?"

"No, I don't. That would mean he would have to admit guilt and he doesn't feel guilty for anything. He has brainwashed himself into believing he has every right to do what he does."

"Let me know what he decides. Mrs. Morelli, I will be honest with you. I would hate to have you mad at me."

"I was told once I was dangerous. I am a female, with a brain and smart enough to know how to use it."

"I would agree with them! Good job, Mrs. Morelli."

"Thank you, Mr. Paul."

"I think Joe Morelli has met his match even before Ranger gets a hold of him."

 **48 HOURS LATER:**

"Could I speak to Janice Riley please. Tell her it is Stephanie Morelli"

"Hold on please."

"Mrs. Morelli, what can I do for you?"

"I have both video and audio tapes that will prove that Joseph Morelli is a dirty cop. Are you interested in story?"

"You bet I am. How did you come by these tapes? Let's just say the tapes were made by a third party but I have over 1,000 tapes with audio which were made over a 4 year span. Mr. Morelli also filed a false missing person when he knew I was fine but refused to come home. I have filed for divorce and I gave him a 48 hour deadline or I would expose him and the time limit has expired."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Let me check with my lawyer and I will call you back."

 **TEN MINUTES LATER:**

"Miss Riley, please."

"Miss Riley, it is Stephanie Morelli. My lawyer said he would bring me to you tomorrow morning around 10 am. If that is all right with you?"

"That will be good for me. This could be interesting."

"Ms. Riley this will be a block buster! Can you get an investigating reporter from a TV station in on this meeting as well?"

"Any particular TV station?"  
"Channel 6."

"OK, we will see you tomorrow."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Ranger came in around 7 PM.

"Ranger, I might be getting ready to blow this town apart. I will try to keep you out of this mess."

"What are you talking about, Babe?"

"The 48 hour time limit has expired and the papers are not signed. Mr. Paul and I will be talking to Janice Riley of the Trenton News and she is going to get the investigative reporter for Channel 6 TV station to be there also."

"Babe, you are going to blow this town apart."

"I could not do this without your tapes and audio."

"Babe, you could wait the waiting period and not make a scene."

"So I get to play victim the rest of my life?"

"Ranger, you promised me to help build my self-esteem not let Trenton think Joe is Mr. Perfect."

"That is not what I meant." He pulled me close.

"Babe, I know you want to get Joe but do you have to destroy the whole town in the process?"

"Ranger, aren't they partly responsible for not stopping him on their own?"

"Yes, I guess they are Babe."

"Do you want me to cancel it?"

"No, Babe. Just want you to be sure before you drop the A bomb."

"I am sick of Morelli looking like Adonis when he really is a scumbag."

"Then go for it. I am behind you. What is Joe going to do to me? Charge me with Breaking and Entering? So I did but what he did is far worse that what I did."

The rest of the evening was spent holding on to each other and enjoying each other's bodies. We can't get enough of each other. I can't believe it has taken me this long to get this close to Ranger. What if this story destroys RangeMan? How will he get out of this mess? Worse can I live with myself if it brings him down or he goes to jail?

Ranger rolled over and looked down on me.

"Babe, I will be fine."

"What brought that up?"

"Babe, you have always had a habit of talking to yourself."

"Ranger, maybe this isn't the way to get my revenge."

"It is up to you, Babe."

"Ranger. I want to get Joe but not if it means losing you too."

"Babe, you will not lose me. I promise."

I started crying.

"Babe, I love you."

"Ranger, why do I mess up everything I try."

"What have you messed up?"

"I could get you put in jail."

"I serious doubt it will come out that way. I never blackmailed either of you, those tapes will earn me no money. If nothing else it will prove I loved you enough to protect you even though it would gain me nothing. I am not going to jail."

"I am always causing people trouble."

"You are fine, Babe." Ranger pulled me tight to his chest. "Remember I love you and no one is ever going to take you away from me."

"Why do you love such a Klutz?"

"Remember when I used to tell you that you were a line in my entertainment budget?"  
"Yes, that always mad me mad."

"Babe, what I should have said I love your sense of humor. There was never any money spent on you for entertainment. Even when we went out to eat. It was NEVER put in the business ledger. But you always amaze me at how intuitive you are. You see things that not even the best trained people see. That amazes me! I would rather be amazed and amused."

"You are just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"No."

Ranger leaned over me and kissed me with a lot of tongue and he knew I could not fight with him and make love at the same time. After a couple hours we needed to recharge our batteries.

"Babe, would you like me to go with you tomorrow?"

"I would but then I could never know if I could do things by myself."

"My gorgeous Babe is smarter than she gives herself credit for. How about we use an ear bud and if I hear something you need to mention I can clue you in. They will never see me."

"You would be my back up?"

"If you want me too."

"But you always swoop in to save me. I would like to try this on my own if you don't mind."

"Babe, we will do it your way."

"Does this mean you trust me?"

"With my very life."

I started this round of loving. Carlos seemed to enjoy letting me take the lead. I have never seen him give up control like this.

It was fun to Ranger under my control.. Talk about a heady feeling and Carlos let me control the whole love session. It was fabulous. When we were done and laying together Ranger spoke about my being in control.

"Babe, I have never let a woman control our lovemaking but I can't even begin to tell you how amazing and over the top that was. You found places I didn't even know would turn me on. I am telling you the truth, Babe. That was a mind blowing orgasm and it takes a lot to shock me but I still think you are the best."

"Ranger, I just wanted to please you."

"Babe, I am too exhausted but I want to demand a replay later."

I chuckled. "Any time you want let me know."

We laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning Ranger slept in. I woke up first. The first thing I did was roll over and kissed his perfect lips.

Ranger moaned then opened his eyes.

"Babe."

"It is your fault My Cuban Sex God. You are just too irresistible."

Ranger pulled me down to him

"Like you are not?"

"I have told you that you are like a drug addiction. I can't get enough."

"Well, you are one addiction I hope I never find a cure for."

We both smiled at each other and we had to get our day started with shower sex of course.

 **IN JANCIE RILEY'S OFFICE.**

We brought in 3 video tapes and the audio tapes that goes with it. After the videos were screened and the audio heard the questions started.

"Mrs. Morelli, what is it you want?"

"I want someone to push Mr. Morelli to sign the divorce papers. I do not want to tear Trenton apart but since he refuses to sign the papers I want the facts known. This man has slept with 12 women I know of in the 5 years we have been married. You heard his favorite words for me. I have been the faithful one while he is the one sleeping around. Yesterday I was in the Chief of Police of Trenton's office and the Chief tried to call him down to the meeting but Joe was not in his office. He was in a hotel room with Terri Gilman. Terri is the daughter of the Gilman Family's head. Joe was on duty. He has also filed a false police report about my being a missing person. He keeps getting away with this and I just want his signature on the papers. I am not asking for a thing from him. The house was his before we married so he can keep it. Then I want my maiden name back. But the divorce papers states that he was both physically and emotionally abusive. The videos proved that. These are just 3 out of almost a 1,000 videos. Maybe if you guys spoke to him he would just sign the papers without destroying the whole Trenton Police Department.

Mr. Paul handed out folders with copies of my injuries, copies of medical reports that I had gotten from the hospital through the years. Mr. Paul also had copies of letter that were sent registered mail to try to convince Joe to sign the papers.

I had used Ranger's search engines and handed them all the reports. Joe did not have a squeaky clean background. He has a gambling habit, he is promiscuous and he is screwing a mob princess to get information then he turns around and uses this

information to tell the police what the mob is up to.

Mr. Paul also reiterated the we only wanted him to sign the papers. Maybe if the newspapers and television stations started hounding him he would give in to prevent you from publishing this story which would bring shame on the Police Department and this whole town. Not to mention upsetting the mob Family.

"Mr. Paul and Mrs. Morelli we will run our own sources and try to convince Mr. Morelli just to sign the papers so this story doesn't have to get out.

The door opened and a young intern stuck her head in and told Janice to turn her TV on.

When the TV was turned on it was a Channel 6 reporter tells everyone "that a Trenton Detective was found shot to death in a local motel. Detective Joe Morelli was found shot in a hotel room that was rented under a false name and he was there with a female who was found dead also. The female was identified as Terri Gilman of the Gilman Mob Family.

The two checked in yesterday and appears to be a mob hit. Joe's wife of 5 years has also filed for a divorce so we are not sure who killed the two lovers but someone really had it in for these two."

Janice said "Guess you won't need us after all." But we will be your alibi if you need it. And we will be glad to copy the video feed to prove it for you."

"Thank you, Janice. Sorry to bother you."

"I think it would have been an explosion like this town has never had."

"I need to get home and check in because right now I am number one suspect."

We get in the car and Mr. Paul told me to call Ranger and give him a heads up.

I called the phone number.

"Babe."

"Carlos, have you heard the news about Joe?"

"Yes, they were hit by sniper rifle shots. They stepped out the door and both were shot. It appears as a mob hit."

"Do you have an Alibi?"

"Yes, Babe. I was in a meeting with the Mayor and a half dozen council men over this problem. They were asking for my help when shit hit the fan."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About an hour ago. You were with Janice when it happened you are safe Babe."

"Ranger, this means we can't marry right away. It will look suspicious."

"Yes, but now I don't have to sneak into my own house."

"Ranger, I have to get with Angie Morelli and help plan the funeral. I need to be out in the open again."

"We can work on that a little at a time. Hurry home, love of my life."

"I am almost there now."

"I am waiting on you."

I parked in the garage and went into the house. Carlos was waiting on me.

He pulled me close because I collapsed into tears.

"It will be alright, Babe."

"Everyone will think I killed them."

"Babe, have you ever shot a rifle?"

"Not since you made me at least try it."

"Then go to the Police on your way to talk to Angie and have them run a GRS test and it will show you did not fire the rifle."

"I need to call Angie."

"Be ready for a chilly response."

"He was cheating on me not my cheating on him like he was doing."

"Babe, I will do my best to stay away except I will come in after dark. Besides if they say anything this house is in my name. Remember? I have a right to come and go as I please."

"You are right. I am just talking out of fear for our safety."

"The Men are on finding out who pulled the trigger. They want to know WHO put them up to it. There are 2 different caliber bullet wounds so there was two shooters."

"Can you just fix me a sandwich I am not real hungry."

"Anything for you, Babe."

I called Angie Morelli.

"Angie, it is Stephanie. I had nothing to do with those shootings."

"Stephanie, you disgraced my Joe. I don't need any help from you."

"Wait a minute, Angie. I am the widow not you and if you cut me out the Grapevine will never let you forget it."

"What do you want, Stephanie since you were trying to divorce my Joesph?"

"Angie, Joe had life insurance at work so there is enough for any type of service you want. Did you take him to Hartman's (used to be Stivia's)?"

"Yes and we gave him the top of the line everything."

"Thank is nice, Angie. Joe had not been an angel but he was not a devil either. He did not deserve to be shot. He has been screwing Terri Gilman since he was 16 years old. I knew about it but I also knew Terri gave him something I could never figure out to give him."

"The funeral will be Saturday with a 10 am mass. He will be buried in the Church's graveyard."

"He always mentioned that to me. I am sorry for our loss. Joe was human and I did not want to destroy him."

"You will be allowed to sit with us but after that I never want to hear from you again."

"Sorry you feel that Mrs. Morelli. .But your Joesph was no saint! He beat his women just like his father did. I will see you at the funeral home."

I left and was surprised that she was not more vicious that she was.

Tomorrow was lying in state at the Police Department then back to Hartman's (used to be Stivia's). Visitation will be at Hartman's on Friday and they he will lay in state at the church until the funeral.

I drove back to my house. Ranger was waiting on me.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, she blames me for not making Joesph happy."

"Joe did what he wanted when he wanted then would try to cover it over later when he got caught."

"Ranger, why did you wait so long to come after me?"

"I had to fight my own feelings but when I saw him rape you without lubrication I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to show you how loving should be done. Did you realize how tender you were the first night we got together?"

"I didn't until your dick found its way inside and then I was afraid Joseph had ruined me for you."

"Babe. That man could never make me Not want you."

Ranger pulled me close. He stared into my eyes.

"Babe, remember when I told you I would ruin you for other men?"

"Yes."

"Babe, I never once thought you would be the woman to ruin me for any other female. I told you I went out often but when we would get close to doing the act I could not even considering going to bed with them. I WANTED YOU!"

"Ranger, you did ruin me for anyone else. I only wanted you too."

"Let's go to bed to continue this conversation."

"Carlos, when we get there you and I know there will not be any talking."

"Babe, action beats words."

"Oh, Baby I will guarantee plenty of action."

We both laugh and head upstairs after Ranger checked the alarm was on.

 **THE VISITATION:**

It felt strange to see my old friends and how uncomfortable I felt. I felt real vulnerable because I knew Ranger was close by but what if someone was after me too?

I talked to lots of people then I spotted Gloria. I walked over to her.

"Stephanie, I am so sorry."

"Even Joe did not deserve this."

"Why didn't you tell me that he was this vicious?"

"He said he would kill me. I believed him?

"What are you going to do now?"

"I will be set because I will have his insurance money so we can pay for the funeral."

"Will you come back to work?"

"No, I can not walk back into that building ever again."

"I can't say I blame you."

"At least I had an iron clad alibi but everyone will still think I had him killed."

"Those of us who really know you know that you would not have done that."

"Thank you, Gloria."

Stephanie talked to people for about an hour. Then Connie and Lula walked in.

Lula gave Stephanie a hug. "Sorry, white girl. That man was a dick head but he didn't deserve to get blown away."

"I know, Lula."

"Stephanie, now that he is gone will you go back to bounty hunting?"

"No. I never want to get near a police station again.

Before long some of the police officers came over to her. Eddie, Carl and Big Dog.

"Stephanie, we are so sorry."

"I know guys. Sorry I haven't kept in touch but Joe would not allow it."

"We had no clue. Joe would just tell us when you quit the bounty hunting you swore off all of us."

"No. Eddie he threatened to kill me if I hung around with you after my shift was over. I could not risk that."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Joe left me well off so I will take my time. Heal. Then decide from there."

Big Dog gave me a hug and he told me "We still love you so please don't be a stranger."

"Boys once I feel better I will treat you all to Pino's on me."

"We will count on that for sure. Love you Stephanie and gave each of them a hug.

I went to set down on the front row and then Joe Juniack sat down beside me.

"If those tapes ever got seen there is no way Joe could have kept his job. Stephanie I am sorry I didn't see what he was doing to you."

"Uncle Joe. No one could have stopped him. I honestly think he was mentally ill to hang on the mob princess and hang on to his job."

"Yes. You may be right but at least you won't have the embarrassment of it getting out. Ranger took them and locked them away."

"Thanks for your help, Uncle Joe."

"You are welcome any time."

"Will you be able to handle this much visitation?"

"Yes. Most people are remembering Joe like I wished he was. They will never know the dark side of their hero.""

"Thank you for not ruining his image."

"Uncle Joe, he was my first love but like most puppy love it does not lead to a lifetime commitment so let them believe what they want I know the real Joseph Morelli and I am glad he is dead before he hurt someone else."

"You need a ride home?"

"No, I don't live far."

"OK. I love you Stephanie." He gave me a hug and then he was gone.

The Merry Men made their entrance and the room became deathly quiet.

The men approached the casket and then they came and gave me a hug.

Lester, looked the most sad. "Beautiful, I am sorry." He gave me a hug.

"It is alright Lester, Thanks for coming."

"Will you ever come back to see us again?"

"I promise I will drop in when you least expect me."

Cal and Hal both gave me a hug and didn't say anything." They both looked sad.

"Wifey, I am sorry. I miss you."

"Thank you, Manny. I miss you too."

Hector walked up and pulled me close. In my ear he whispered "I promise to keep you and Boss Man's secret."

I was shocked to say the least.

"What do you mean, Hector?"

"You think I don't know you still love Boss Man. He still loves you too."

"I couldn't go out with him even if I wanted to without giving the impression I did kill Joe."

"I know but hearts don't lie."

"What brought this up Hector?"

" Lester teased him a few weeks ago about just getting laid. His face glowed like it did when you two were a couple."

"He may have got laid but I can tell you I was not the one who put it there."

"Darn I was hoping you two would get back together."

"Hector, I was still married until this happened so I would not have been free to do that."

Hector hugged me and walked away.

There was a half hour left in visitation and the room hushed real quick.

I knew immediately it was Ranger. He was in his black Armani suit. He was gorgeous.

Ranger walked over to me.

"Stephanie, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Ranger."

"If you need anything let my men know. We will help any way we can."

"Thank you, Ranger."

Ranger strolled off and it was just a normal visitation visit.

After the visitation was over Stephanie got into her car and drove away. She had hid it in the dark shadows and hope no one saw her leave.

When she got home she opened the garage door and Ranger's Black Porsche was in the garage.

I went inside and Ranger had changed to sweat pants.

He pulled me close. "Are you alright?"

"I am not sure but something was said that worries me."

"What was said?"  
"Hector asked me if you and I were back together. He said the look on your face made them think of how you looked when you and I were together."

"I will be more careful. When I am with you I don't need my blank face but I may need to revive the blank face before we do happen to catch other's attention.

We went to bed. There was lots of snuggling and cuddling and one round of sex but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Babe, it will be alright."

"I know. But it felt weird to do it with Joe actually being dead."

"Yes it probably would. I am sorry I just wanted you close to me."

"I wanted you to do it but then bad memories drowned out the passion."

"You will recover. I will hold off for awhile."

We curled up and went to sleep like 2 spoons. Gosh that felt so good!

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

I went to the police station and met with my co-workers and I was there for all of the 4 hour lying-in-state visitations. Angie Morelli did not even show for this visitation. But people kept telling me what a good guy he was and how he helped them in their times of troubles. That was the guy I used to know. Not the guy whose dark side had taken over his life.

I endure the 4 hour show and behaved as the grieving widow. It was exhausting because I did not want to be there and pretending Joe was a good guy. I knew better.

I survived this ordeal and I went to Pino's and got sandwiches for me and Ranger. Mr. Pino gave me his condolences and I thanked him. The restaurant was hush hush while I was there.

I pulled into the garage and took the sandwiches inside.

"You all right?"

"Just tired."

Ranger pulled me close.

"I love you."

"Carlos, why do I feel so dirty?"

"Babe, you have done nothing wrong. Do you want me to stay away?"

"God, no! I couldn't handle losing you too."

"Babe, you will not lose me, I promise."

"I am so confused right now."

"I can not tell you first hand what it feels like to lose a spouse. But I know how much I changed when I lost you for 5 years."

"Ranger, how are we going to pull this off of being together without upsetting Trenton's gossip mongers?"

"I would suggest we keep it a secret for 6 months then stage a reunion in public and let it work out from there."

"I thought after a length of time we go away and get married and not tell anyone until you take me Home to RangeMan as your wife."

"You do have a sneaky mind, Babe."

"Can you imagine the looks on your men when we tell them we are married?"

"You are asking for a tongue lashing when they find out we did not tell them about this before it happened."

"Ranger, this is between you and me. While I love the men I don't see how their agreement or disagreements would change our minds in the least."

"You have a point. How long should we keep up this charade?"

"A year. But after 6 months I will try to find ways to be seen in public and begin my return to society."

"You have been giving this a lot of thought?"

"Yes. I want people to know that I still find you attractive but I don't want to harm the Morelli's any more than I have to."

"What are you going to do with the insurance money?"

"I will pay for the funeral and I will give Angie half of the proceeds so no one can fault me for taking all the money."

Ranger pulled me close.

"Babe, it is this caring side of you that intrigues me. You are the harmed party and you are worrying about the public perception?"

"I still have to live in this town so why cause trouble for myself?"

"I will let you do it your way as long as I get to see you occasionally."

"You are welcome here any time and I hope you spend most of your nights here with me."

"You know I would be every night but the guys will get suspicious if I do it every night."

"You could always tell them that you have met someone and that you are sharing her bed."

"Not sure what I will tell them but lets go make whoopee and forget those fools."

"Best offer I have had all day."

Not sure how to make Whoopee but my Cuban Sex God sure knows how to love me and make me enjoy it!

 **SIX MONTHS LATER:**

The time has come to become public again. My first stop is the Bond's Office.

I came bearing the gift of a dozen doughnuts.

"White girl, where you been hiding?"

"Hi, Lula. I have been home trying to find out who killed Joe."

"Any luck?"

"I have three good leads and two of them fall back on the Gilman family. Not enough proof yet."

"Stephanie, how are you handling all this trouble?"

"Connie, I am doing better. I have decided to start going public again. I am tired of hiding."

"White Girl, what about Ranger?"

I took a deep breath.

"Lula, I am not looking for another relationship right now. So there is nothing more to say."

The bell over the door rang and in walks Ranger.

"Babe, are you doing alright?"

"I am fine, Ranger. How have you been?"

"I think I have found the love of my life but not so sure she is going to withstand my lifestyle."

"I hope it works out for you. She is a lucky girl."

"Thanks, Babe. I can still call you that can't I?"  
"Yes, you may. When you use my first name I think I am in trouble." I grinned at him.

"Have a good day, Babe. If you need anything you know how to find me."

"Thanks for the offer but I am doing just fine so far."

"Later, girls."

He left and Connie was the first one to pounce.

"That man is lying through his teeth."

"Why do you say that, Connie?"

"The look in his eyes tells me you are still the love of his life. That other girl is only a cover up."

"OH well, that is his problem not mine."

"You wouldn't go out with him if he asked?" Lula asked.

"I might but I doubt he will ask now there is another female on the scene."

"You two belong together." Connie said.

"I have to run some errands so enjoy your doughnuts and I will catch you later."

After I left Lula and Connie both thought that Ranger was still in love with me. I saw the love in his eyes and they evidently did too. Even for Mr. Blank Face the eyes are a give away.

I chuckle to myself "If they only knew!"

No one in their right mind would walk away from Ranger. I know because I did it and have regretted it every day since. I thought I was doing it for the right reasons but I was wrong.

I drove back to the house and it amazes me every time I see it. It is a symbol of how much Ranger loves me. Who builds an ex-girlfriend a house?

I go into the office and start some searches for Ranger and I really am trying to find out who killed Joe.

I have two leads that says that Terri's father hired a man to kill Joe, not Terri.

I also have a lead that says John Newton was a frequent lay for Terri and he just found out about her and Joe and that John Newton killed Terri.

The facts shows that there were two shooters. Two different caliber bullets were used and the science programs that the police use has definitely identified John Newton's rifle due to a previous shooting. The bullet that killed Joe is not in the system so that man is unidentified as of yet.

I have run a search on all of John Newton's acquaintances and I have came up with three names of possible accomplices.

I have turned over to Uncle Joe all three names and the results of the searches.

John Newton was immediately brought in for questioning. The slime that he is he gave up the other man's name easily. Seems as if John Newton, a distant cousin to Terri was screwing Terri and he told her he was jealous of all the rumors about her and Joe. Terri told John that he had nothing to worry about because her and Joe were not seeing each other any more.

Seems as if John Newton had a friend of his tail Terri. When the friend called John to tell him that Terri was with Joe. The two of them decided to eliminated them both. The friend took out Joe while John took out Terri. Case closed and my name is cleared as was Ranger's.

 **EIGHT MONTHS LATER:**

It is time to stage a reunion. Ranger thinks this will start people talking but I am at a point where "I DON'T CARE" what Trenton thinks.

I was sitting at the table and I saw Ranger pull in. He went to another table and acted like he did not see me.

I ordered and waited on him to make his move.

Ranger looked my way and his face was blank to others. To mine I knew he loved the intrigue of the performance that no one knew had already happened.

Ranger came over to my table.

"Babe. How have you been?

"Still struggling but each day gets easier."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Would it look proper?"

"Babe, you have all kinds of saviors if I get out of hand."

"Then be my guest."

Ranger sat down and we chit chatted until I was finished with my sandwich.

"Babe, let me get your bill?"

"Why should you Ranger?"

"Because I want to. Let me honor your husband by taking care of you in this small way."

"Then I would be honored to accept."

Ranger smiled that 200 watt smile and told the waitress that he was paying my bill and his. Of course Mr. Congeniality won her over with a big tip.

I left and Ranger was standing watching me leave. I just smiled and kept on walking.

I drove back to the house and I continued working on Ranger's searches. I had them all done by the time he came home.

I met him at the door and he had a gigantic smile on his face.

"What is that smile about?  
"Seems as if the Grapevine thinks you turned me down and walked away."

"How did I turn you down?"

"Not sure but that is the rumor. I made an offer and you said "No"."

"That is funny."

I put my arms around his neck and told him.

"They should know by now where you are concerned the answer will be anything but NO".

"It just adds to the intrigue. Because I knew I was coming home to the object of their gossips and how far off they really are."

The rest of the evening went quickly and when it was bedtime we were both in a playful mood and there was a lot of laughing, giggling and tickling. Did anyone ever know that Ranger was ticklish? No one ever mentioned it to me before. But just under one of the scars on his rib area is very sensitive and it is both ticklish AND is a turn on spot when played with just the right way. OOH do I love tease that man into an orgasm build up.

Ranger claims I used that spot to tease him with. Well, YEAH! I told him all is fair in love and war and right now it is war to see who can reach the climax first. He laughed at me! Then he put me on bottom just so he could say he won the fight. He doesn't know I let him win but who cares as long as we both are satisfied?

 **A YEAR LATER:**

Ranger and I have been planning for letting people know that we are a couple. I have convinced him to run away and get married then come home and surprise the Merry Men with my moving into his apartment.

Ranger and I are going back to Hawaii and will get married there and have a honeymoon before I come home to face the music.

I don't care how it happens as long as it does.

We left the house and went to the airport and we took a commercial flight and no one seemed to recognize us.

We go to the resort where we posed as husband and wife but this time it was real. I REALLY AM STEPHANIE MANOSO!

I stare at my rings and I am in heaven until I see the ring on Carlos' finger. I can't hardly comprehend that this is real.

Ranger and I spent two weeks in our room and making up for lost time because we both are entitled for these privileges.

 **COMING HOME AGAIN:**

We laughed as we approached the Office. Neither one of us knew how the men would react but we hope they will be surprised and happy about it.

We pulled into the parking place and Ranger squeezed my hand before he got out to open my door.

Ranger put his arm around my waist and kissed me for all the cameras to see. Then he laughed out loud. "I love you, Babe".

"I love you too, Carlos."

"Shall we head into the firestorm?"

"Let's do it!"

We entered the lobby and Cal was on desk duty.

"Nice to see you Stephanie. It has been a long time."

"Thanks, Cal. You will see more of me now that Ranger and I are married."

Cal almost choked on his own saliva. "Married?"

We both laughed at him. "Yeah, two weeks ago."

"NO ONE HERE KNOWS ANTHING ABOUT THIS!"

"Then we did a good job of hiding it, huh?"

"When did all this happen?"

"Before Joe's murder. I filed for divorce thanks to Ranger's help and from there hormones took over."

"Then Lester was right!"

"We will neither admit or deny that one. But let's just say he was closer to the truth than he knew."

"I am happy for both of you. Now maybe we can have our sister back."

"I would like that, Cal. I will explain everything eventually but for now I am ecstatic to be Mrs. Manoso finally."

"Come on, Babe, let's go tell the rest of them before the monitoring crew goes berserk."

We went up to the 5th floor and were met with yells and screams until Ranger reminded them that this was still a business.

Ranger loved his role in this craziness.

"Men I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Stephanie Manoso."

"What?" was the most often question asked.

"Stephanie and I went to Hawaii and got married. We have been dating before Joe was shot. She wanted to file for divorce and I provided her some information that would blow this town wide open but it did not come to that."

"Does that mean we get to see you more often?"

"Yes, I will be moving into Ranger's apartment full time and I will not give any other woman a chance to snag my man from me." I showed them the rings "He is taken so they better leave hands off."

Ranger said. "I never wore a wedding ring when I married Rachel but I am proud to wear this ring to prove to everyone that I am finely off the market."

The men gathered round and congratulated the couple.

Lester popped off. "I was right wasn't I? I knew that look and only this lady can do that to you."

"I will give you that one Lester. But the circumstances had to keep it a secret as she was not divorced yet so we have kept it secret."

"Cuz, I knew that look in your eyes and I knew only Beautiful could put that spark of love in your eyes."

"Guess I wasn't so good at hiding how glad I was."

"No, Cuz. Those eyes never shine so bright as when you are thinking about Stephanie."

"Well, now I don't have to worry about that any more."

Ranger led me to the elevator and he opened the door and he put his keys in the silver dish.

He picked up the key fob. "Your fob to let you into your own home."

"I never realized I missed it until you put it in my hand and it felt like everything was right in my world again."

Ranger pulled me close to him.

"Welcome, home, Mrs. Manoso."

"I love the sound of that."

Ranger took my hand and led me to his bedroom.

"Mrs. Manoso welcome home."

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso. This is a dream come true for me."

"I am afraid I am dreaming myself."

I kissed him and we undressed in a frantic rush and made use of that comfortable bed.

Two hours later we heard a knock on the door.

Ranger put his pants on and opened the door.

It was Ella with our supper. Along with a dozen red roses. She also made Carlos' favorite flan because she knew I had grown to love it.

"Carlos, I can not believe you kept our Stephanie a secret from us."

"With her loss we had propriety to worry about."

"Welcome home, Stephanie. It felt like I had lost a daughter when you left."

"I was wrong for marrying Morelli. But by the time I figured out it was too late but then Ranger found a ruse to get me out of Joe's house and showed me some video and audio of what was happening in my own house. I saw what he was telling me and I let him put me up in a safe house. He helped me file for divorce and in the middle of all that Joe was killed."

Ella gave me a hug. Then she turned on Ranger.

"Son, you kept this girl a secret from ME!"

"Ella, the guys were getting suspicious so we told no one."

"You knew she was safe but yet you let me worry about her. Ask Louis when I found out Joe had been killed I cried myself to sleep because I did know where to find her."

"I am sorry, Ella. My only concern was keeping her safe."

"Yeah, You knew I was worried because I asked you about her everyday and your sorry ass couldn't relieve my worries so your ass could get screwed. Ricardo Manoso if I was a man I would take you to the mats."

"Ella, Carlos and I both decided not to tell anyone. I did not know you were that worried or I would have called you myself. Please don't be mad at us. We will sit down and explain to you and Louis what I have been enduring. Not to mention we were almost thought of as murder suspects."

"For you, my daughter, I will not harm this macho man!"

I gave Ella a hug and went to plate the food.

"I am glad you are home, Stephanie. I have really missed you."

"I have missed you too. Please don't stay mad at him. I love him and he did what he felt was right to protect me."

Ella hugged me. "Since you are here to stay then I guess I will let him off the hook for now."

"Tia Ella, I will take the blame for being single minded where Stephanie is concerned but we are legally married and she will not be going away unless I am with her."

"OK. I will leave you two in peace. Glad you are back Stephanie."

"Thanks, Ella, it is actually good to be back and to know you guys did not give up on me."

"Never did. Worried myself silly but never gave up and glad Ranger got his head out of his ass and realized that too."

"Guilty as charged." Ranger laughed out loud. "So I am hard-headed, Aunt Tia."

"I have a cast iron skillet if you try that again, son."

"I promise I won't do it."

"Enjoy and I will see you tomorrow."

Ella left and we devoured the supper she brought us.

"I have never seen Ella that mad at you before."

"Neither have I! Can you imagine getting hit with a cast iron skillet? I would rather fight Tank that fight that off."

"That is OK. I won't let her do that to you."

We went back to bedroom and after some playtime we actually got some sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

It felt good to actually be part of RangeMan again. When I entered my cubicle there sat a dozen roses. The card read. "Welcome home, my love. Carlos"

"When did that man have time to do this?"

I went over to Ranger's door.

I knocked and he said "Enter."

I went in and that love shown all over his face.

"Mr. Manoso, I love the roses. Do you treat all of your employees like this?"

"Only special ones like my wife."

"You like the sound of that don't you?"

Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap.

"Not as much as I like hearing you scream my name in the night."

"You are incorrigible."

"But you love me just the same."

"You think so?"

"That is what you told me this morning."

"You are right I did."

"Mrs. Manoso I think you deliberately trying to distract me."

"The great Manoso does not get distracted so I have been told."

"Every hero has his Kryptonite and you are mine."

Who could resist a line like that?

I will let you readers go. As for me I thank you for following my roller coaster of a life but hey what could you expect from the Bombshell Bounty Hunter?

But at least Ranger and I have finally have our Happy Ending. Who knows there may be an update if enough life's bombshells happen to us. But for now we are just going to enjoy each other. Thanks for coming


End file.
